goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Idina Menzel/@comment-5986058-20180802211243
Plot Edit Angelina Ballerina and Eric Smith are walking to Winnie The Pooh boarding house. On the way, they see several of their neighbors making a fuss about something, and learn that a man named PC Guy the CEO of a real estate company called FutureTech Industries (FTI), has announced plans to redevelop Chae's neighborhood as a luxurious high-rise shopping mall. According to a news broadcast, the mayor of New York City Sonic The Hedgehog has already approved the controversial redevelopment plan, meaning that the entire neighborhood (33rd-39th street) is going to be torn down and everyone living there will have to sell their homes to FTI and move away. The neighbors decide to sign a petition asking the mayor to cancel the project. During the night, Thallice discovers that his father, Owl, is working with a Future Tech Industries executive, Griff Armstrong, to build a new super-sized branch of his beeper store in the proposed mall. News Reporter points out to his father that their neighbors are going to suffer if he builds his store. Luke argues that his store is a good thing, because they will become wealthy. However, Thalice is still reluctant to take his side. Kate Ashby hosts a protest rally against FTI. However, their permit is stolen by Scheck’s employees, so the protest is subsequently declared illegal. The failure of the rally encourages many of Chae's neighbors give up and sell their houses. Chae's grandma, Steve Turner, is also jailed for being hostile to the police suppressing the protest rally. She tries escaping from jail, but she is continually thwarted. Two days before demolition, Laura tells Angelina Ballerina to stop looking on the bright side and that they can not always win, though Angelina Ballerina is unwilling to accept it As the residents begin packing their belongings, Tigger, Roo, tells the story of the "Tomato Incident" (a parody of the Boston Tea Party), which took place in their neighborhood during the American Revolutionary War. Harvey says that his ancestors and their neighbors, angry at the increase in British taxes on tomatoes, began a riot that eventually resulted in the British losing control of the city for the rest of the war. Angelina Ballerina soon realize that, if the neighborhood's involvement in the Tomato Incident is true, then it should be declared a National Historic Landmark, meaning that it cannot be torn down. However, they learn that the document granting the neighborhood its historic status was sold to a collector, who turns out to be PC Guy himself. When confronted, he denies having the document and kicks Angelina Ballerina, Mario David Smith and Paula out of his office. As the kids are about to give up hope, Angelia gets a mysterious phone call "Deep Voice" informing him that PC Guyis lying and that the document is hidden in his office safe, and Bill Dancer has the key. Deep Voice directs them to a woman named Mulan who will help them sneak the key away from Calebcomedian. After Angelina Ballerina, Toni Whitney and Andre manage to steal the key, Piglet having read the fine print of his contract, finds that PC Guy had swindled him out of a controlling interest in his company in exchange for the right to build a new store. He confronts Owl and the two of them fight, with Kanga winning. Princess Matilda then finds the key is gone and alerts PC Guy Meanwhile, Tyrone Dad and the men at the boarding house are trying to develop a backup plan just in case Angelina Ballerina Eric Smith and Paula fail to get the document. Harvey develops a plan to wire the storm drain tunnels beneath their street with dynamite, destroying FTI's construction equipment. Angelina Ballerina, Matthew Turner, Timmy Steve Andre Harry Whitney Toni Whitney Mary May Danny Sandy Tigger Amy, Fluttergirl Louielouie95 Mickey, Kate Ashby and Lassie sneak back into the FTI headquarters and locate the safe, but the document is missing. PC Guy appears from behind them with the document in his hand. He reveals that his ancestor, the leader of the British forces, was humiliated by the Tomato Incident, and that for years, PC Guy has been planning to avenge his family by tearing Angelina neighborhood down and putting up a hulking building carrying the PC Guy name in its place. PC Guy then burns the document to ensure that his plans will proceed without question, before summoning his guards to get rid of Angelina Ballerina and Eric Smith They manage to run & hide from them, feeling hope is lost, until Deep Voice convinces Angelina Ballerina to obtain a FTI security-camera footage of PC Guy burning the document. He is nearly caught, forcing him to hide on the roof. He is then contacted by Deep Voice, who is revealed to be Eeyore, using a voice-changing toy and calling him from a payphone in PC Guy building. Sunset Shimmer asks Tigger why he decided to help him, instead of taking his father's side, he reveals that he has feelings for him. Eilza and Dora who is still in shock from Jacob's confession, escape the building and meet Kirstin Konkle on a city bus. The bus driver, David Smith, is unwilling to speed up until he realizes that his girlfriend Pallie also lives in Angelina neighborhood, and that she will be evicted by FTI. Back in the neighborhood, Mark and the gang are waiting with their explosives for FTI to begin demolishing the neighborhood, but Christopher Robin discovers their plan. Although Rabbit states the gang could do some serious jail time for such a radical plan, but he decides to help them out with it. Despite several near-collisions, the kids and Eric Dad eventually make it back uptown to the neighborhood. Meanwhile, Thomas Tom Alden, having managed to escape from jail, hijacks one of the demolition team's bulldozers and destroys the rest. Soon, the hijacked bulldozer and the city bus that Angelina Ballerina and the kids are on are set to collide. The kids and Warren Cook appear unharmed. Princess Luna arrives to the scene, as well as the police and a news crew. Angelina Ballerina shows the image of PC Guy burning the document to the mayor on the FTI screen, who then officially restores the neighborhood's status as a historic site. Angelina Ballerina The Movie Poster Angelina Ballerina The Movie PC Guy arrives, demanding to know why demolition work has not begun, seeing his image on the screen, he is promptly arrested. Meanwhile, Eric Smith attempts to escape, only to be punched in the face by Dora for his betrayal. Chae's neighbor Ariel, who was woken up by the collision, sits down on the detonator that ignites Melody explosives. The explosives beneath the street ignite, but destroys the FTI screen instead. Harvey and the boarders run away from the police, as Officer Dallas talks to Angelina Ballerina, denying having ever liked him and saying that it was just "the heat of the moment." Angelina Ballerina unconvinced, kindly pretends to accept it.Mark Romo runs cheerfully as Toni sings a song about the neighborhood being saved, but Steve stopped him, telling him "show's over."MoJo Jo learned a good lesson when he got home, so he can return to every quality theater programming for now on. Ariel told to Angelina Ballerina and Eric Smith that everything's back to normal. Johnny agreed that PC Guy didn't steal any toys, but he bought one. Princess Celestia thinks he wasn't Shoplifting this time, and may solve problems in life. Angelina Ballerina waved goodbye to him when they got on the airplane to home. SongsEdit 1.Angelina Ballerina Theme Song (Movie Version) 2 Thats The Way I Like It 3 Life Is A Rollercoaster 4 Thanks To You 5 Footloose End Credits 6 Bang It Down End Credits 7 Your My Best Friend End Credits